Our invention covers technology for the creation and quantitative performance testing of substances useful as fragrance ingredients and combinations of such substances that have human sweat malodor neutralizing capacity.
The prior art contains a number of attempts at malodor coverage. The malodor coverage achieved by our invention is unobvious, unexpected and advantageous over the prior art which is set forth below.
Thus, Bair, et al, I, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,737 issued on Oct. 11, 1994 discloses a fragrance composition said to have enhanced efficacy for masking malodor for extended periods of time, the fragrance composition containing fragrance materials that provide a topnote and/or a middle note and/or a bottom note and also containing more than 28% and up to 95% by weight of the total weight of the composition of acetyl hexamethyl tetralin. Barr, et al, I states that the fragrance composition can be incorporated in deodorant compositions to be applied to a person""s skin, e.g., in axillary regions, to combat body malodor including malodor arising in axillary regions. A similar disclosure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,707 issued on Jan. 10, 1995 (Barr, et al, II).
Pola Chem Industries, Japan Published Application No. JP 7133490 discloses a long-lasting deodorant with malodor masking effect comprising a perfume composition containing, for example, carvone, pulegone, menthol, menthone, cineole, camphor and methyl salicylate and is abstracted in DERWENT CHEMICAL PATENTS INDEX ALERTING ABSTRACTS BULLETIN, COUNTRY ORDER, Week 9530, issued Aug. 25, 1995.
Pola Chem Industries Inc., Japanese Published Application No. JP 103964, covering selection of masking perfume based on theorization of masking by representing odorant for masking and similar odorant in making perfume separately as vectors and selective perfume(s) as indexes is abstracted.
Toppan Printing Company Limited, Japanese Published Application No. JP 7136239, discloses a deodorant containing benzoquinone derivatives in ultra small amounts for deodorizing malodors such as mercaptans and is abstracted in DERWENT CHEMICAL PATENTS INDEX ALERTING ABSTRACTS BULLETIN, COUNTRY ORDER, Week 9530, issued Aug. 25, 1995.
Joulain, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,792 issued on Jun. 20, 1989, entitled xe2x80x9cAGENT NEUTRALIZING BAD SMELLS FROM EXCRETIONS AND EXCREMENTS OF ANIMALSxe2x80x9d, discloses and claims xe2x80x9ca method for neutralizing disagreeable odors from animal excretions and excrement, comprising the steps of applying to a surface having a significant odor from animal excretions or excrement an agent including a compound selected from the group consisting of C10 to C12 aliphatic alcohols, C10 to C13 aldehydes, C13 to C18 aliphatic ketones, aromatic ketones having a musk odor and up to 18 carbon atoms, C8 to C15 aliphatic esters, methyl anthranilate, methyl N-methylanthranilate, p-cresyl phenylacetate, amyl salicylate, coumarin, dihydrocoumarin, gammadecalactone, odecalactone, undecalactone, eugenol, isoeugenol diphenyl oxide, the methyl and ethyl others of naphthol, GALAXOLIDE(copyright), indole and its reaction products with hydroxycitronella, tridecene-2-nitrile, and 2-(2xe2x80x2-methyl-pent-2xe2x80x2enyl)-5-methyl pyridine, in an amount effective to neutralize disagreeable odors from said excretions or excrement, said agent having a vapor tension of less than or equal to 4 Pa at 25xc2x0 C.xe2x80x9d
Kaiser, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,440 issued on Jul. 6, 1999 discloses personal care compositions comprising (a) from about 0.1% up to about 99.85% by weight of a malodor-producing liquid carrier and/or polymer and (b) an odor-masking base comprising 15-75% of an ionone perfume and 5-65% of a musk perfume.
Schreck, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,979 issued on Nov. 4, 1997 discloses a process for counteracting various malodors using as a maskant composition 20-60% of a musk perfumant, 1-20% of a mint substance, e.g., corn mint oil, and 30-70% of a citrus perfumant, e.g., citral.
Hooper, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,679 issued on Dec. 8, 1981 discloses a. deodorant detergent product comprising a non-soap detergent active compound and a deodorant composition which may contain three or four members of the following classes of compounds:
(i) phenolic substances;
(ii) essential oils;
(iii) aldehydes and ketones;
(iv) polycyclic compounds;
(v) esters; and
(vi) alcohols.
Nothing in the prior art however, discloses the unobvious, unexpected and advantageous human sweat malodor coverage results that we have achieved as a result of the use of the formation defined according to the claims appended hereto.